Black★Rock Shooter
|-|Rock-Chan= Origins: Black★Rock-chan Alias/Aka: None Classification: Inhabitant of the Otherworld Threat level: Tiger- Age: Unknown Gender: Female Powers and abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery Physical strength: Building Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Building Durability: Building Speed: High Hypersonic Intelligence: Low Stamina: High Range]: Several hundreds of meters Weaknesses: None Standard Equipment: ★Rock Cannon |-|OVA= Origins: Black★Rock Shooter (OVA) Alias/Aka: Mato Kuroi Classification: Interdimensional Being Threat level Demon Age: Unknown Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Flight, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Mind Manipulation (Can fuse with other beings and should be able to possess them like Dead Master possessed Yomi, and could undo Dead Master's Possession), Dimensional Travel Physical strength At least town level. Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least town. Defeated Dead Master, whose existence sustained a mansion large enough to have a massive colliseum in a single room Durability: At least Town. Could fight on even terms with Dead Master Speed Hypersonic Intelligence: Average Stamina: Very High Range Extended melee range, Dozens of meters Weaknesses: None Standard Equipment: ★Rock Cannon, Cannon Lance, Cannon Blade |-|Stella= Origins: Black★Rock Shooter: The Game Alias/Aka: None Classification: Clone Threat level: God Age: 14 Gender: Female Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability (Within reason), Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Healing (Via items), Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Low), Absorption (As the clone of White★Rock Shooter, she should be able to absorb the personalities, memories, and abilities of others through her Neblade), Weapon Mastery, Can alter the ★Rock Cannon for different attacks Physical Strength: Planet level. Could trade blows with White★Rock Shooter Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Planet level Durability: Planet level. Could survive the Grateful Sun Ray Speed: FTL Intelligence: Average Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, Moon level with ranged attacks Weaknesses: Her ★Rock Cannon can overheat through prolonged overuse Standard Equipment ★Rock Cannon |-|Rock= Origins" Black★Rock Shooter: Innocent Soul Alias/Aka: None Classification: Black Star, Soul Threat level: Celestial-, likely Celestial Age: Unknown Gender:Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Acausality (Type 1. Ignored the effects of a universe which was in a spacetime loop), Matter Manipulation (Upscaled from the Stagnant souls), Time Manipulation (Upscaled from the Stagnant souls), Spatial Manipulation (Upscaled from the Stagnant Souls), Soul Manipulation (Can damage, destroy, and devour souls), Non-Corporeal (Is simply a soul), Non-physical interaction, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation Physical strength]: Universal, likely Universal+. Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Universal, likely Universal+. Durability: Universal, likely Universal+. Fought with Ram. Speed: Infinite. Moves unhindered in the threshold, where neither time nor directions exist Intelligence: Average Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range, Several hundreds of meters Weaknesses: None Standard Equipment Ron, her friend who transforms into various weapons |-|Insane Rock Shooter= Origins: Black★Rock Shooter (Anime) Alias/Aka: Mato Kuroi Classification: Otherself Threat level Celestial Age: Unknown Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low Godly, should be able to come back to life as long as Mato thinks about her), Abstract Existence (Type 2, is the embodiment of Kuroi Mato's Thoughts), Creation (Can create her weapons), Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation, Duplication Resistance to Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Should have the same resistances that ordinary Black★Rock Shooter does), Can control her weapons from a distance, Chain Manipulation Physical strength: Universal+ (Should be stronger than ordinary Black★Rock Shooter, who fought with Chariot and Dead Master) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Universal+ Durability: Universal+ Speed: Infinite Intelligence]: Average stamina: Nigh Limitless Range: Extended melee range, Several Hundreds of meters with ranged weaponry Weaknesses: None Standard equipment: Insane Cannon Lance, Insane Cannon Claw |-|Anime= Origins: Black★Rock Shooter (Anime) Alias/Aka: Mato Kuroi Classification: Otherself Threat level Celestial || Celestial+ Age: Unknown Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low Godly, should be able to come back to life as long as Mato thinks about her), Abstract Existence (Type 2, is the embodiment of Kuroi Mato's Thoughts), Creation (Can create her weapons), Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation, Duplication (Can manifest as Mato Kuroi with the same power in the Otherworld), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Was unaffected by Black★Gold Saw's Time Stop) || All of the previous abilities increased to a greater extent, as well as Dimensional Manipulation (Fused several universes together) Physical strength: Universal+ || Low Multiversal (Held several fusing universes) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Universal+ || Low Multiversal (Via the Rainbow Cannon). Durability: Universal+ (Was unharmed by the creation of Chariot's universe) || Low Multiversal (Scaling from her physical strength) Speed: Infinite. Can move in Black★Gold Saw's Time Stop Intelligence: Average Stamina: Nigh limitless. Has been fighting constantly since Mato was born. Range: Extended melee range, Several hundreds of meters with ranged weapons || Low Multiversal with Rainbow Cannon Weaknesses: If Mato Kuroi Dies, then so does she Standard Equipment: ★Rock Cannon, Cannon Lance, Black Blade, Heavy Machine Guns || Rainbow Cannon Category:Black★Rock Shooter Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Melee weapon user Category:Neutral Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Threat level Demon Category:Firearm user